


Selfish Babies

by SweetJacqueline



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Fables - Freeform, Gen, Mittens - Freeform, Moral Lessons, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Twins, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJacqueline/pseuds/SweetJacqueline
Summary: Twin boys learn a lesson in getting along.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Selfish Babies

Once upon a time, there was a pair of twin boys who argued over everything. They had a Switch and a TV in their room and lots of games and toys, but they argued over whose turn it was, whether or not the other person cheated, whatever. They argued over who got to go first and who got to play with what. They argued over every game they played, yelling and screaming and saying that it wasn't fair.

Their parents were tired of it. Dad was a mechanical engineer and Mom was a seamstress, and they put together two sets of footie pajamas with rubber-coated zippers on the backs, big fluffy mittens on the ends of the arms, and elliptical plastic bottoms on the feet. The colorful pajamas were decorated with rainbows, unicorns, pink stars, lots of pink bows, and the boys' names in baby blocks, with big frilly skirts at the waists.

The next time the boys had another silly argument, their frustrated parents picked them up, diapered them, and put the crying boys in their special pajamas, zipping them up and saying that if they were going to act like selfish babies, then that's how they would be treated. "We're not making you keep wearing these, and they don't have locks on them," Dad said. "If you don't want to wear them anymore, just take them off," Mom added.

But they couldn't take them off! Their fluffy mittens wouldn't let them get a grip on their zippers when they reached behind themselves. Pushing their zippers against a wall didn't work either. They couldn't play with their games or any of their toys. They couldn't even stand up and had to crawl around instead. They yelled at each other, blamed each other, and sulked.

Mom and Dad opened their door and sighed. "It looks like you've chosen to keep being selfish babies," Mom said. "I guess I should take this stuff away and give you some big Duplo blocks to play with instead. Dinner will be ready soon, and if a couple of big boys come down for dinner, you'll get plates of ham, and mashed potatoes with peas, and ice cream for dessert. But if you're still dressed like selfish babies, then I guess I'll just feed you some prunes and vegetables. And if you keep being this way, we'll have to get a stroller and a changing table that will fit you, and we'll just keep treating you like selfish babies forever."

"But we can't take them off!" the boys whined.

"All you have to do is care about each other, and you can be big boys again," Dad said.

"But we do care about each other," they whined again, and their parents, knowing they were lying, just sighed and closed the door.

The boys cried and pounded the carpet with their mittened hands. They were so scared of being little babies forever that they peed their diapers. It wasn't fair! They started to scream and panic. "Get this off of me!" one of the boys yelled to his brother in his tears, and then suddenly he realized and his brother did too. "You have to promise to take mine off too," the other boy said. "Okay," his twin agreed, and the boy bit down on the rubber zipper and pulled out and downwards, and the sleeper unzipped easily. His brother made good on his promise and they were both out. They felt so stupid. Their parents hadn't been lying to them. If they would have actually thought about each other instead of themselves, their punishment would have been over in five seconds.

They threw away their wet diapers, put on their big boy clothes, went downstairs, and had ham, mashed potatoes with peas, and ice cream.

Later that night, their mom saw the light from the TV under their door. Their program had ended and they were snuggled up together, and their mother smiled a bit when she saw what they were wearing. Now that they knew the trick, they could take their comfy, soft, and cute pajamas off whenever they wanted - or put them back on. She turned off the TV and quietly closed the door.


End file.
